someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Darkest Nightmare
I don’t know how to start out my story, so let me just start this out simply. My name is Cywren Mitchells and when I was a kid I use to have these weird but terrifying nightmares. When I first had it I just turned 10. I went to bed exhausted as heck from my birthday party.In my nightmare I was in a dark and foggy forest, with a shadowy figure in front of me. I can’t describe his appearance exactly but he didn’t look human. Anyways, he or it just started at me for what felt like hours, then he finally grabbed my face and yanked me till I came face to face with him. He would stare at my face for a few moments then he would scream this horrible scream. Till finally I woke up hyperventilating from an asthma attack. My parents would always come rushing in to calm me down. When I finally did calm down my parents took me to there room to sleep with them. I keep on having that same nightmare till I turned 12 then they just stopped coming. Or so I thought they did. They were only gone for about a year. My life went normal again. I went to school, played with my friends, and spend time with my family. Heck, I almost forgot about the nightmares I had. Then I turned 13. When I went to sleep that night big shocker I had the nightmare again. Only this time it was different. Instead of one shadowy figure in front of me there were more of them all around me. They were quietly mumbling something I didn't understand. Then it got louder and louder until they were screeching. I covered my ears to make an attempt at blocking there horrible high pitched screeching noise. But it didn’t work as well as I wanted it to. They started to come closer and closer to me. I ducked down to the ground trying to wake myself up. But it didn’t work. They finally grabbed me but before they could do anything to me I woke up. Once again having a asthma attack. My parents come rushing in my bedroom to calm me down. I keep on having the same nightmare again and again. Night after night. My parents took me to a therapist to see if I could find out what the dreams meant. I didn’t find out anything of course. 3 months after that I was sick of the horrible nightmare. Then I got an idea. I thought if I just stay up all night, I won’t have the nightmare. Bad idea. But I did it anyways. I stayed up till about 2-3 O’clock I think that's when I passed out. I was having the nightmare again only this time it wasn't a nightmare. The usual stuff happens but when the shadowy figures grabbed me I didn’t wake up. It was then I realize that I wasn't dreaming. I tryed to escape but it was to late, they already got me. I thought that I was going to die there and then but no. The shadowy figures drop me onto the ground and that's were I made my escape. I ran as fast as I could out of there. I could hear them screeching behind me. I didn’t look back until I was out of that forest. I was in my backyard now. I was breathing heavily but luckily I had my inhaler with me. After I calmed my breathing down, I noticed flashing lights in front of my house. I walked up front to see a dozen police cars and my parents. I went up to my parents so I could ask them what was going on. But once I walked up to them, they just grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace. I asked them what was going on and the answer just, shocked me. They told me that I was gone for 2 days. It felt like I was in that forest forever but weirdly it also felt like I was only in there for about 2-3 hours. The police asked me what happened. I tried telling them the truth but of course they didn’t believe me. So I had to tell them some fake story of how I just decided to run into the woods and got lost. After the police finally left, I went to bed. I stopped having the nightmares for a long time. I thought they were finally gone. But once again I was wrong. Actually thats the reason I am writing this. I had it again last night. They found me after all these years. They want me for some reason. They want revenge for escaping them when I was younger. I can see them right now! They're coming after me! Listen, if you had or have a nightmare that I just had DO NOT THINK IT WAS JUST A DREAM! Because for some reason they want people! They want us to be afraid of them! And for gods sake do not be alone at night! That's how they take you. They won’t take you the first time you have the dream but don’t get your guard down because they will get you! The only way to get rid of them is to be brave, they feed on your fear because that's what makes them stronger! If you act brave, they will get weaker and weaker. You might have them move often but in the end it will all be worth it. But if you show one sign of fear then you're already a goner. It’s too late for me. They already made me crazy and afraid. But please, I beg you. When I’m gone, don’t try to find me. Save your self. Because I knew my life was coming to an end when I had that first horrible nightmare. -By Gamerdegirl Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Real Life